Soldier's Story
by Pikeru316
Summary: There is only one Magby left in the world. There are no more Magmars or Magmorters left. Simon Rogers is a soldier who must protect this baby pokemon at all costs. With the help of his Squirtle Mist can he protect the baby from gangs ant thugs?
1. Chapter 1 Hazards

Disclaimer

I don't own pokemon, but I do own everything else in this fic.

Prolog

It was a dark and stormy night. Gym Leader Blaine had gone to his private island where all the Magby, Magmars, and Magmorters were taken. The only Magmar that wasn't captured was his very own. He wasn't sure if it was team Magma, team Aqua, or Team Galactic. Soon the news was all over the story, and Sabrina's Alakazam had vanished from her side.

Chapter One

Simon, a fireman had assisted the elderly Gym leader, a squirtle was perched on top of his red head. The blonde haired blue eyed kept close to Blaine's side. He was wearing a black fireman's outfit, and had a rope on his belt. He could feel his rubber boots sink slightly in the earth. Was the island sinking, or was it so hot that the earth shifted easily.

Blaine looked up at the volcano seeing explosions and landslides. Simon frowned a bit and felt the cool temperature pokemon jump off his head and by his side.

"Squirtle!" The spunky Squirtle did an arm pump.

"Right I know. Climbing is to risking sir, so we'll have to do some spelunking. We could get buried alive, but that death beats being blown to bits and pieces right?" Simon asked Blaine.

"You think a hip guy like moi is going to just die here. I don't think so, I came here to help my Magmar, and I intend to do it." He stated climbing up the volcano.

"But….I just saw your Magmar at the gym." Simon climbed ahead of Blaine. "Get on my back sir." He told the elderly man who was posing as a young man.

Blaine gave in and got on Simon's back, and held onto him. Simon started climbing the volcano with ease.

"This volcano is active you know." Blaine told him.

"I know." Simon replied.

"That doesn't scare you?" Blaine asked him.

"I'm a fireman, ash, lava, fire, it can burn and kill. Just like most things in life. Besides, we're here to save the pokemon, and help your Magmar." He started to pick up the pace after a bit.

"About that. Magmar laid her egg here, that's why we are here. It should be in the volcano. She'll get it out herself, but we HAVE to get to the top, before those fools blow up the volcano." The gym leader explained.

"Right." Simon nodded.

Squirtle grabbed onto Simon's calf.

"Squirtle squirt!" The turtle pokemon pointed.

"Hm?" Simon looked ahead.

There was a Team Magma grunt up ahead.

"Hey….We're gonna play a little dirty here Squirtle…..Jump and withdraw!" He commanded.

"SQUIRTLE!" She nodded.

"Ready? HEY JACKASS OVER HERE!"

The grunt turned, and witnessed Simon kick his own Squirtle at him. The shell was spinning so fast you could hardly see it was spinning. Squirtle collided with the grunt's face instantly rendering him unconscious. Simon bent down picking up his partner.

"That wasn't very chivalrous." Blaine commented still taking his piggy back ride from Simon.

"All's fair in love and war sir."

"Squirtle!" She made the victory sign, and was being carried like a football by her partner.

Simon kept running at top speed. All his fireman training paid off, as Baine felt light as a feather to him. As he climbed up the volcano he started to get blinded by the ash.

"Ugh….." This drastically slowed him down. "Squirtle return…..Don't worry about me. I'll make it. You okay back there sir?" He asked Blaine.

"Please, a little ash never hurt anyone." He stated.

But it was left a burning sensation on the skin for a few seconds. It became very uncomfterbale for both Simon and Blaine, but both where to man enough to admit it.

As Simon continued running he was sent flying, and his ears started ringing loudly. He stepped right on some sort of mine. He was laying face down.

"Simon!" Blaine limped a bit.

The gym leader was caterpulted a few feet away from the fireman, but managed to stop the fireman from rolling right off the volcano. He pulled him back but seemed to struggle as he did it.

"Simon…Simon!"

The fireman was in one piece luckily. However he didn't wake up, and the ash was started to get thick around them. Blaine checked to see if he was breathing, and to his amazement Simon was.

"You are one lucky kid….." he felt relieved.

"Ugh…." He opened his eyes and closed them feeling the burn left from the ash.

"Come on….We have to get to the top." Blaine encouraged and ordered.

The gym leader helped Simon to his feet.

"We should go this way!" Blaine began to lead the way.

Simon fallowed and shook his head a bit. He was justled but he had to focus on saving the egg at all costs. They scaled the volcano.

"Blaine….I'm worried."

"What is it Simon?" Blaine asked.

"We only ran into one grunt….Where are the rest?" Simon asked.

"I don't-"

Before Blaine could finish the two fell through part of the volcano making a cravass much bigger above. Simon got up. He felt sweaty, hot, and very weak at this point. He forced himself in a sitting position. He looked over at the unconscious Blaine.

"SHIT!"

He took his pokeball and called forth his partner.

"Squirt!" The gentle Squirtle looked her partner over.

"Can you cool Mr. Blaine off." He asked her.

"Squirt!" She nodded.

The Squirtle went over to the gym leader and took in a deep breath and used water gun to cool him off. The gym leader began to cover his face with his arm.

"Agh! Cut that out!" He yelled.

"Enough Squirtle." Simon commanded.

With that the Squirtle jumped on his partner's head. The two got up and nodded to each other, before running inside the volcano.

"What in blazes does team Magma think they're doing?!" Blaine complained.

"Not sure….How's your leg?" Simon asked running at what he thought was a slow speed.

"……..Just go up ahead." Blaine demanded.

"Right….." Simon did so.

He was pretty fast. He wondered how he'd even to the egg without Blaine and his Magmar.

"SQUIRTLE!" She was pointing back.

"Huh?" Simon stopped and turned around.

The volcano had caved a bit.

"BLAINE!"

Simon ran back trying to dig Blaine out.

"Shit….Blaine! I'll dig you out just-" The fireman looked up.

The volcano was going to cave again!


	2. Chapter Two POW

Chapter Two P.O.W

Simon's pupils shrank as he saw large chunks of rock descend to kill him. He looked back at where Blaine was buried and started to dig frantically. His hand found their way to the man's wig, and before he could have another thought everything went black. Ten minutes past and the heat awoke the trained fireman. It was hard to breath, and his chest was heavy. He moved his hand to his breast bone, parts of it where shattered.

"Oh god....." He coughed up a little blood and his body shook a bit. He looked over to a dirt pile. A blue tail was sticking out. "Squir-" he coughed more.

He pulled off the black fireman suit, and was left in the dark pants and white body sleeveless shirt. He forced himself up, and everything started spinning. He got to his knees.

"Come on....Focus...." He turned his head to the side spitting blood to the side. "I'm internally bleeding, swallowing blood can be lethal so I can't do it....Gotta focus."

He pulled a small packet from his pocket, and pulled out a needle. He used the rope he had to tie around his arm for a moment to find a vain quickly. It was a Epinephrine, even though Simon's adrenalin was kicking he knew he needed more to continue to work, not just to survive. He started digging out Squirtle, it was the only thing on his mind now. He was able to pull out his small friend. The turtle Pokemon emerged out of her shell, and instantly hugged her partner. Simon was shaking from being at the brink of death, and all the adrenalin pumping in his blood. The volcano was filled with steam, and chunks of rock and earth were falling from above. He picked up his Squirtle and was running in the volcano.

The further in he got into the volcano the more peaceful it seemed, but the heat was almost unbearable. His looked at his skin, and it was turning a red color, and seemed to itch. He held his Squirtle and the cool temperature of the Pokemon seemed to stop the itching at least. The Squirtle looked up at her partner with worry in her eyes.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing here?"

Simon looked over to see a ranger glaring at him. He fell to his knees, it felt like his heart was in his throat. His heart rate was way to high from the drug he took. The ranger kept himself fairly hidden, there where no distinct features Simon could see. The fireman bowed his head huffing, and then the air was sudden easy to inhale. The ranger placed a mask over his face.

"That should help....You look hurt." The ranger had a very angry tone in his voice.

"Shut up, I gotta get that egg, Blaine is......." He looked up. "SHIT!"

"Blaine?" The ranger looked around then back down at the shaking Simon. "Where is he?!"

"I left him....I forget he was even with me.....He's buried back there, a ways." Simon felt ashamed of what he had just done.

The ranger helped him up.

"Get a hold of yourself damn it!" He seemed to stare off for a second. "That's it!"

Simon turned and saw an egg with a purple aura lifted from the lava.

"Blaine's egg...." He stared.

He looked past the egg seeing an Alakazam using it's telekinesis to lift it.

"Like hell! That' Groudon egg is MINE!" The ranger glared.

The mysterious ranger pulled out his lasso.

"NO YOU CAN'T! IT'S BLAINE'S!" Simon shouted.

"He's dead, because of you so he won't miss it."

The egg suddenly dropped and the ranger was hit was a dark blast. The ranger glared at the Alakazam.

"It will be mine....Weather you like it not." He stood up and waved the wand for his lasso again.

Simon shook his head and looked at his Squirtle. His partner nodded to him and withdrew into the shell.

"You're wrong....That egg is MY responsibility, and I'm going to make sure it gets home safe. If it's the last thing I do!" Simon kicked his Squirtle once more at the Alakazam.

"ZAM!" The whiskered Pokemon fell hard on it's back.

"You say that but in a few moments that Pokemon will be-"

But before the ranger could finish his sentence the Squirtle was spinning right at the egg.

"YOU FOOL!" The ranger stopped waving his arm in a circle.

"Thirty degree to your right!" Simon commanded.

"Squirt!" She replied in confidence.

The Squirtle tilted herself slightly and stuck her tail out of her shell. As she spun in circle her shell interfered with the ranger's lasso and her tail wrapped around curled around part of the egg. At the speed she was spinning the egg was forced to back itself into the tail. Once she landed she stuck out her feet, arms, and head putting the egg down. Her tail was red.

"TLE!!!" The small Pokemon cried.

"That looks like a bad burn...."

There seemed to be a stream of tears coming from the Squirtle.

"Tle squirt squirt squirt." She cried.

Simon picked up his Squirtle and then tied the rope around the egg.

"Not like we can touch it apparently." Simon looked up. "how do we get out?"

The ranger kept eying the egg, and then fixed his gloves a bit and picked up the egg. In an instant Simon pivoted and was about to punch the ranger square in the face. However in his condition he was a great deal slower, and the ranger easily raised his arm to block the punch. The man dressed in orange and black took a step forward punching Simon in the cheek. The blonde hit the ground hard, and he coughed a bit. There was a metallic taste in his mouth from the blood he was loosing. He felt light headed now, but he knew he had to get up and protect the egg.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" Simon shouted as he lunged forwards.

The firemen tackled the ranger and the two where on the ground. He did his best to hold him down and punch at the ranger's stomach. In response the ranger began to kick at the fireman.

Sharp pain ran through Simon's body. He must have broken a rib when he was buried before his Squirtle unburied him. Simon's punches seemed to only get fiercer as he thought of the incident. He understood that after he was dug out his Squirtle fell victim to the same fate. He felt useless. He couldn't protect Blaine and he almost lost his Squirtle. Tears of anger ran down his ash and dirt ridden face. The only thing he could hear was a high pitched ringing in his ears, and all he saw was red.

The ranger hooked his leg with Simon's and pulled his leg to the side. This forced the fireman to loose his balance and fall on top of him. The masked ranger grabbed Simon's blonde locks of hair and yanked him to the side returning the punches Simon had given him. His punches were quick and heavy, and Simon's screams of pain seemed only to egg the man on.

Simon's began to have tunnel vision, and he couldn't even utter a scream at this point. He felt tired, and yet he could feel his heart still pounding from the inforced and natural adrenalin rush. He stared up at the ranger who was literally beating him to death. Then his eyes went back to the egg, but it was gone. He then looked for his partner but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Everything went dark and he turned his head towards the man pumbleing him, and that's when it all stopped.

"AHHH!" The ranger screamed.

The scream seemed distant to Simon, and he felt like he was floating. Was this what death was like? It was peaceful.

"SQUIRTLE!"

He felt something cool against his hand, and his eyes shot open. They where falling, and the earth they where on wouldn't be able to withstand the lava. He turned his head over to his Squirtle who was smiling. Simon figured she might as well be, after all, this was the last ride they'd ever go on.

"I never got the time to name you." Tears ran down his face. "........Mist....Is that okay?" He asked her.

The Squirtle blinked a little bit, and hugged her partner. Everything went white. Simon suddenly had a heart attack from the drug he took, and with the situation it only made the inevitable happen that much sooner.

"Squirtle......Squirtle......" The voice was distant.

"Yeah yeah, keep your shell on damn it. I'm doing the best I can, god you stupid water Pokemon are a damn pain." A harsh voice shouted.

The voice was like one of a drill Sargent. Cold, loud, and commanding.

"Now get, he's been out for a week, and he ain't dead damn it." The voice shouted.

"Ah.....Where am I?" Simon slowly sat up.

He realized he was bandaged up, and another blonde was looking right at him.

"Welcome to hell." The man pointed at the cell door.

"......A holding cell.....We're in a holding cell!" Simon was shocked. "They aren't gonna torture us are they?" He looked at the strong blonde who was sitting by him.

"Nah, they'll just let us starve to death." He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"WHAT! Are you stupid or something!" Simon got up and then just fell back down.

"Easy there....You were dead for a bit you know. Names Lt. Surge, and you're welcome." He was smoking a cigar.

"How....Just......How?" Simon asked.

"Dunno....But your turtle has been fidgeting ever since you got thrown in here."

"Tle!" Mist started doing charades.

She made a long face and put her arm below her nose.

"Squiiiiiirtle." She was mimicking something.

Then she quickly went into her shell.

"......So....Are you saying the Alakazam had something to do with it? I get it, he saved all of us and used teleport to get us out....So he's the one holding us in here?"

"Nope, poor thing is in a psy-chamber. It was built to stop psychics obviously. The thing is stuck in one, as for that egg I know nothin'." Surge crossed his arms pissed off.

".......We've got to get out of here." Simon stared at the door.

"Yup....Any plans?" Surge asked.

The room was only lit by the light from the halls. The door had a small bared window at the top. The walls where stone and concrete. The floor had dirt, and the room was very dusty.

"Hey....Take it easy kid. You have bone shrapnles in your body. If it gets to your lungs, you're dead." Surge warned.

"I can't just lay down all day Lieutenant. I promised Blaine to save and protect that egg!" Simon shouted.

If he failed it would be on his conscious forever. It was something he couldn't live with. He wouldn't forgive himself. Surge got up.

".....Just lay down for now kid. Until we have a plan there's no point in overexerting yourself." He explained.

Simon nodded a bit and sat down. His Squirtle picked up a bowl and held it up to him. There was bread floating on top of some dirty water. It was dirty from all the dust and dirt floating around the room, but Simon ate it and drank anyway.

"Will they really starve us?" He asked Surge.

"If not....We'll be killing each other for that crappy bread and water later." Surge replied.


End file.
